Relationship Guru
by Kirish
Summary: Re-post. I will not be continuing this fiction. Up for adoption with my expressed consent. I found a semi-written chapter on my comp, enjoy! This is the end though, lol.
1. Chapter 1

**The Relationship Guru**

 **Chapter 1**

Beastboy ran from the doorway to hide behind the couch. He carefully raised his eyes over the edge to see Cyborg and Robin playing video games.

Cyborg felt eyes on him, so he turned back as did Robin. They both blinked as they saw nothing. Beastboy had ducked back just in time. They shrugged at each other and resumed their game.

Beastboy looked about, still behind the couch, and decided to crawl around the back of it to the end. From there he stuck his head out in the blink of an eye and spotted Starfire sitting off on a chair. She was bobbing her head to music that caused little notes to float around her head. She had on headphones and her eyes were closed as she entertained herself. He let out a breath. 'Good, she's not here.' He thought standing to his full a height, an impressive six feet compared to his former stature. He strolled to take a seat with the others, brushing off his costume now an aquamarine instead of purple, when IT happened.

The sound of a door sliding open and closing found it's way to his ears. And then a clear, "Hey guys!"

Beastboy froze mid-stride, cracking into several pieces and giving off a slight squeak. He rapidly collected himself. He turned himself about and faced the approaching girl. "H-hey, Te-Terra."

She had also changed a great deal. Facially she was the same as before. Her blonde hair was the same, but she kept it back in a loose braid. She no longer had her goggles, but she wore a pair of oval shaped, blue-tinted glassed. She was still quite lean, but with a more feminine shape. Her outfit consisted of an electric blue, spandex wife-beater; semi-baggy, brown cargo pants; and black combat boots. A pair of elbow-length, brown gloves completed the ensemble. At five foot five, she was still the shortest of the group.

"Sup BB?" The petite blonde walked past him and sat by Cyborg and Robin. "Hey guys. Winner plays me?"

"Sure, just gotta finish off the little birdy here." Cyborg said.

"You're on Terra. After I'm done here, I'm bringing you down too!" Robin replied. His adult voice had lower tones and was smoother than any of them remembered, but it was still distinctly Robin.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other, little anger-dashes being sent back and fourth between them.

Terra's brows raised as she sweat-dropped anime-style. "Uh... right. Hey Beas-Changeling, aren't you gonna...?" She trailed off noticing he had left.

Beastboy had dashed off before anyone could say another word. All of them, even Star, looked at his dust trail as it settled. What was up with him?

* * *

Moments later he was banging on Raven's door. "Hey Raven! Raaaveeen! Open-up! I gotta ask ya something." Despite his whining, his voice wasn't nearly as high-pitched as it used to be.

Inside her room, Raven felt a vein pop on her brow. She dropped out of her meditative pose and floated to the door. She opened it enough only to peak out an eye.

Beastboy raised his hand to knock again, "RAE..."

"What?" she barked at him. His hand stopped half-way to the door.

"Uh, hey Rae. Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked pulling at one of his ears.

"What about?" She opened her door all the way and raised a brow at him.

He looked around, "We can't talk here. Come on!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off to the roof.

A couple of minutes later Raven sighed. "Well, like I said before, it's obvious that you like her. Everyone knows. Well, pretty much, I don't think Star really no-"

"Dude! She KNOWS!?" Beastboy's eyes were wide as saucers. "Oh man, what am I gonna do?!" He started pacing around, rambling.

Raven sighed. "Uh, B-Changeling? Changeling?!"

He stopped suddenly and looked pleadingly at her. "Come on Rae, you've gotta help me! What do I tell her?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she continued. "Hold on a second. I never said she knew, you didn't let me finish."

"But Rae! What am I going to DO?! Every time I see her it's like I just freeze up and don't know what to say." He said, practically dancing around as his ripped at his hair.

Raven's anger flared. "Beastboy... SHUT-UP! Do you want my advice or not?"

At her glare Beastboy pulled a zipper to shut his mouth and nodded rapidly. He never even bothered to correct her on the whole 'Beastboy' thing.

"Ok then. The first thing you have to do is actually get around to talking to her without having a panic attack. You were always so sure of yourself before. What's different now?" Raven began, calmly taking a seat Indian-style.

Beastboy undid the zipper at his mouth. "That was before. She's changed, I've changed. We're both more mature now... but I CAN'T act mature! Don't yo-"

Raven used her powers to shut him up before he went off again. "Just be quiet or you will never learn anything. Now, since you have absolutely no control of yourself, I will teach you a simple meditative technique. But you must stay quiet, got it?"

Again he nodded rapidly and she allowed him to speak. "So, where do we start sensei?"

She sighed yet again. 'This is going to be a long day.'

"First thing, sit down as I am, hands at your knees and keep your back straight." She looked to see him mimicking her position. "Good. Now close your eyes. I want you to take in deep, even breaths, let them out slowly." She looked at him. "No, not shallow breaths, I said deep! You're going to run out of air like that."

Beastboy opened his eyes and looked at her, she was standing right in front of him. "Oops, sorry... heh."

'Oh yeah, really, really long.' She mentally rubbed her temples. 'Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if he suffocated himself.' She thought dismally. 'Nope, Robin definitely wouldn't like that one.'

* * *

\- Meanwhile downstairs-

Cyborg and Robin's game was coming to a close. Just one last turn...

Cyborg, Robin and Terra were deeply enthralled in the game. None of them noticed that Starfire was also deeply enthralled... in one of them. Time seemed to stand still as she looked on, her music forgotten. The one she was concentrated on had changed so much and yet so little over the years. She was surprised she had never noticed it before, but behind his playfulness, he was also very wise.

Suddenly it was like everything was placed into fast-forward before falling back into place. "Boyah!" Came Cyborg. "I win bird-man. Haha! Come on Terra, I bet you can't beat, the master!" His voice had grown deeper and richer, and at the moment, it was filled with laughter. At twenty he didn't look much different than before, his robot half didn't allow for much of it. He was still the tallest titan at six eight, but if you were to look on his face you could tell he had matured.

"Eh, it was pure luck. I'll get you next time Cy." Robin said.

"Let's go tin-man!" Terra said, taking Robin's discarded remote and preparing for a game of NBA Streets.

"You guys have fun. I'm going to get some training in." Robin said as he made his leave.

The other two video game junkies just waved as their game started. Starfire never noticed Robin leave, or that she was listening to the same CD for the fourth time in a row. No, she was too busy staring at her current obsession: Cyborg.

Starfire sighed. 'He never even notices me. How am I ever to have a chance?' She thought, growing distraught. An idea struck suddenly. 'I shall ask friend Raven, she will be able to help remedy this situation!' With that she took off in search of her best friend of four years.

Starfire finally found Raven on the roof. She and Beastboy were talking as they headed for the door that would lead back downstairs.

Raven stopped on seeing the newcomer. "Hey Star." She greeted.

Starfire smiled. "Hello Raven, Beastb- I mean, Changeling." A seventeen year old Beastboy had decided he no longer fit the title 'Beastboy' and had decided he'd rather be called 'Changeling.' The others were still adjusting to the change.

Beastboy paid no mind to Star as he continued through the door and downstairs. He was humming to himself and smiling widely.

"Well, he seems quite chirper. May I inquire as to why?"

"It's chipper Star, and it's no big deal. I was just helping him figure out how to romance Terra." Raven's monotone had not left her, but her voice was smoother, less scratchy.

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Oh marvelous! So you CAN assist me, yes?!" She was floating an inch off the ground, hands clasped in front of her, eyes glittering.

Raven knew this was a bad sign, and that she should just turn and walk away but, "What do you mean Star?"

The girl dropped back to the ground. "Oh! I am in love with a member of our team and I do not know how to gain his affections! Please friend, you must help me!"

Raven stared up at the alien girl. At six four the orange-tinted girl towered over Raven's five eight frame even in heeled boots. "Well that's easy Star, I'm sure Robin feels the same way about you." 'You two have only been pining for each other for years now.' She left that thought out as she continued. "All you have to do is tell him and-"

Starfire looked at her friend in horror. "Oh no! I do not love Robin!"

"Well then who-" Raven was cut off again.

"I am interested in friend Cyborg!"

Raven's jaw dropped. "What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Relationship Guru**

 **Chapter 2**

Raven paced a little looking from Starfire to some spot on the floor. 'No, no, no. Something is wrong. She's supposed to be in love with Robin not Cyborg! What the hell happened? Grr... Well, whatever happened, it's not really your problem now is it Raven? Forget it and just 'assist' her before she starts dancing circles around you!'

After she was done arguing with herself she stopped and considered Star. The alien had always been quite pretty, and although she was abnormally tall for a human female, she always managed to look perfect. Raven immediately squashed the bit of jealousy that was rising. With her red hair up in a bun, a lock framing one side of her face, she looked less child-like and more the intelligent young woman. She pretty much kept her girlish figure, but most of her was lean muscle. She was clad in a shirt exactly like her old one, except it was the same jade green as her eyes. She also wore skin-tight pants and boots of the same material and color. Raven suppressed a sigh. How did a super-model look-a-like have trouble getting a guy?

"So, will you be able to help me?" Starfire asked, looking down at her brooding friend.

"Sure, why not?" 'Worse things have happened.' "Have you tried spending any time with him?"

"Oh yes. But that does not seem to work. Just today, I spent the whole morning in the main room as he and Robin played video games. He did not seem to notice me. I've followed him around all week and still he has not noticed!" Starfire ended in a slightly sad note.

Raven pushed a lock of violet hair behind her ear. She had let it grow out and now it ended at her mid-back. She cleared her throat. That had been the most disturbingly stalker-like thing Star could have done. "I really don't think that's going to get you anywhere. Have you actually tried playing some of the games with him? Or maybe helping him fix the T-car?"

Raven stopped a second and amended. "You know, just hand him tools and stuff." The idea of Starfire 'fixing' the car was a bad one indeed no matter how good her intentions might be.

Starfire seemed to ponder on this for a few moments before she broke out into a grin. "That is a wonderful idea. I shall go see if I can do any of these things now." Before she flew off she gave Raven a bone-crushing hug. "Thank-you Raven!"

"You're w-welcome." She managed to grind out despite the lack of air. When she was freed she asked a question that had begun to plague her. "Hey Star?"

"Yes?"

"What happened between you and Robin? I thought that you two were..."

"Nothing." The Tameranian said quickly, somewhat sadly. "I suppose I grew tired of waiting." Her sad look melted away just as quickly and was replaced by a bright smile. "But there is always hope in a newfound love, yes?" Then, before Raven knew it, Starfire had taken off.

Once alone she let out a breath. 'Jeez, what is it with these people? Has Eros decided to drop in or something?' She frowned, Eros or not, she envied her friends. They all had a shot at love, no matter how ludicrous it may be. Even though she had control of her powers after having conquered Rage and utilized the complete union of her emotions to defeat Trigon, she was still too 'creepy', too 'cold'.

Flashback

 _"RAGE WILL CONSUME YOU AND I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!" Trigon roared with malice as he slowly crushed Raven within one giant hand._

 _"You were a fool to think your pathetic little friends would help you. No one wants a half-breed bitch like you. Your only purpose is to act as a key for me to regain my power." Trigon laughed maniacally as Raven's eyes began to glow red._

 _His plan to coax her into succumbing to Rage was working. Or so he thought._

 _Her head shot up to look him dead in the eye. The red glow of her four eyes began to turn black. "That's where you're wrong. I will utilize Rage, but I am the master, and Rage is my tool to use to destroy you!"_

 _His laughter stopped immediately, "You know not of what you speak. You don't have the control. You never will!"_

 _The last of her emotions merged with her. A blinding white light shot from her, flinging Trigon far from her floating form. When the light dissipated, Raven was left glowing brightly, staring down at his fallen form. "I'll tear you to pieces." she stated with more calm than she imagined she had._

 _As he stood Raven surrounded him with black energy, and flung her arms outwards. The energy seemed to follow her movement as it too flung out in all directions, pulling Trigon's body in as many ways._

 _His cry of anguish was the last thing heard before the tearing of ligaments and tendons filled the air. Blood, guts and several body parts showered anything within a mile's radius. The blood splattered Raven, completely coating her, but she didn't flinch. "Goodbye Trigon. I control rage, not the other way around." Raven fell to her knees, completely spent. Her costume changed from the glowing white to black. It remained heavy with the crimson liquid._

 _'That's strange. It should have changed back to blue... Where are my emotions?' Raven looked about confused. They usually dispersed and ended up nearby after they had aided her in something. It was then she realized. 'They're all gone. I've changed...' When all colors mix, they can only make one shade: black. She had done it. She had full control of her emotions, her powers, and she had defeated her father. "I'm free..."_

EndFlashback

That was a year ago. There was only one thing she had yet to conquer, her own fear of putting her recently acquired freedom to use. The warm afternoon sun enveloped the dark young woman, but somehow it only made her feel colder. She wrapped her black cloak tightly around herself in order to keep the cold she felt out.

Raven might not know it, but in many tabloids (she didn't read newspapers, considering most of it exaggerated junk) she was labeled a "dark beauty", a "mistress of the night" and even a "dark angel". Of course, she knew she had grown into quite the knock-out. With full lips and wide eyes, just a single, smoldering look sent most guys reeling. And if that didn't do it? Voluptuous curves and long legs while still maintaining an impossibly lean and fit look got them. Her outfit under the cloak did nothing to inhibit the 'view'. It was still a leotard but sleeveless and she wore elbow length gloves that only covered her middle fingers leaving the rest exposed for magic wielding. Instead of her ankle boots she now wore thigh-high boots and her old belt to complete the slightly altered, all black costume. None of that changed the fact that she was just too dark and "evil" for a normal relationship.

The wind played with the ends of her hair and edge of her cloak as she took one last look at the sparkling waters. With a wistful smile she surrounded herself in black energy and was transported off the roof.

In the main room Starfire was having Cyborg show her how to play Mortal Combat. "It's a classic. If you gotta start anywhere, this is the game you want."

"Alright, so where do we begin?" Starfire asked enthusiastically.

Cyborg pondered for only a second. "Well, first you gotta learn how to use the remote. Do you know where the directional pad is?"

Raven floated past them shaking her head slightly at the sight. She headed towards the kitchen. Having skipped lunch earlier in favor of meditating, she was now starved. Upon entering she found Robin and Terra making huge sandwiches with everything you could think of on them.

She raised a brow at them. "Didn't you guys already eat?"

Robin stopped, mouth halfway to his sandwich. "Well, training can work up a serious appetite." He then finished off his food in only a few bites and was walking away, waving off to the girls. "I'm gonna hit the showers. Later."

They both looked after him, then turned to one another. Terra shrugged, Raven just rolled her eyes. "So what's your excuse Terra?"

"Well, I wasn't around for lunch. I had gone out for a run. By the time I got back, there was nothing left." The blonde responded as she topped off one of her two huge sandwiches. "If you want, I could make you one too."

Raven shook her head in a negative. "No thanks. I'll just have one of these." She said pulling out a cup-of-noodles.

"Cool, ramen rocks! Well I gotta go. I promised B-er, Changeling that I'd bring him this tofu burger. See ya." Before she dashed out the door she turned back to Raven, "Oh, we're still on for tonight right?"

"The horror movie triple feature? Yea, it starts at ten right?" Raven asked, her back to Terra as she set about boiling some water for both her tea and her noodles. She turned back to her friend.

Terra nodded, then adjusted her glasses. That being communicated, the blonde made her way out.

Raven smiled slightly. Terra was the only one daring enough to try a horror flick again after the time her powers had gotten out of control. Maybe it was because she hadn't been around to see it, but whatever the reason, Raven was glad for it. Though she liked horror flicks, they still made her jumpy at times. 'Well, now I can be scared out of my mind and nothing bad will happen.'

* * *

It turned out to be quite an uneventful day. No signs of trouble in the entire city, not even a single, simple burglary. With most of their foes permanently locked away, not too many other criminals seemed to spring up.

Nine-thirty rolled around soon enough, and most of the titans were pretty much ready to call it a night.

Starfire was the first one to get up. "Well, friends. I have thoroughly enjoyed partaking in the video-gaming, but I am ready to turn in, as you say." The red-head stretched and floated off in the general direction of her room. Robin watched her go as Changeling tried to figure the best way to move so as not to lose their fifteenth game of chess in a row.

"Hah!" He shouted as he moved one of his pawns forward. "I believe that puts you in check! Go Changeling!" The green youth began doing a little chair dance of triumph. Robin looked back to the board and smirked.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon. You may have put me in check, but that gave me a chance to do this." Robin moved a knight to stand beside Changeling's queen. "Checkmate."

Changeling's eyes went wide. "What?! Oh man! I hate this game, I can never win." He got up as well in search of his bedroom. "I'm out for tonight."

Cyborg also got up from the couch. "I'm with Star and BB. I really need a re-charge. See ya'll later."

From the hall, Changeling called out, "I heard that Cy! It's not BB anymore!"

"Yea whatever ya green-freak..." He grumbled in a good-natured manner as he too vacated the main room. Once Cyborg was gone there were only three Titans left.

Terra looked to Raven, "Let's get ready to go?"

Raven nodded. "In a second. I want to finish this page first." She responded without looking up from her book.

"'Kay. Meet back in here?" Terra asked walking away.

"Yea."

Robin was purposely taking his time putting away the chess board. Once everyone but Raven had vacated the room, he got up and walked to stand behind Raven. When she didn't notice his presence, he tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned rapidly to him, glare in place. "What?"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Her eyes narrowed further at him. Their leader had grown to a pretty even six foot two, and dressed almost exactly like Nightwing. The difference? Instead of the blue bird on the front of his suit, there was a red one, in almost the same shape as a bird-a-rang. He still wore a cape, like the old Robin, except it reached his ankles and was red on the inside. He even had the same hair as Nightwing, but he kept it tied back at the nape, leaving two pieces framing either side of his face.

"You're already talking aren't you?" When he said nothing Raven rolled her eyes and softened her tone. "You can't hide from me behind that mask Robin. It's about Starfire isn't it?" She said this shutting her book and turning in her seat to better face him.

"Yea. I guess you're right." He chuckled slightly. After the mind-meld there wasn't much Raven didn't know about him. She didn't really know anything after then, but with that as a catalyst, their friendship had grown deep enough for him to trust her with a great many things. This was one of them. "So, since you know everything, why don't you tell me?"

"Let me see? You're still pining after her, but also still too afraid to make a move even though you think you may be ready?" She smiled sadly at him. "Well Robin, I don't know how to tell you this but, sometimes, if you wait too long, people can give up and move on."

Robin wasn't following. "What are you talking about? Did she tell you anything?"

Raven tried to word what came next in her mind before saying it. While sitting on the couch, it seemed he was that much taller than she, making her feel very small and very awkward delivering the news. Not to mention, she probably shouldn't be the one to say it. "Well, maybe it's better if you talk to her about it... but please, don't get your hopes up."

Robin glared down at his best friend, well at least his most trusted. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

Raven frowned, "Me? I'm not trying to say anything, I was just-"

He leaned down, sticking his face practically in hers. "What is your problem Raven?! If you didn't want to see me and Star together all you had to do was say so and I wouldn't have come to you with this!"

Raven's brow twitched in anger as he yelled in her face. "My problem?! You're the one with a problem! Just because I told you the truth doesn't mean that you can take your anger out on me!"

Terra stopped and stared at her two team-mates as they yelled themselves hoarse. "Er.. Raven... are you ready to go.. or is this a bad time...?" She shrunk back a little as both of them snapped attention to her, glares still on full blast.

Raven's eyes averted from Terra and back to Robin for a second. "Yes, I think we're done here." She got up and walked past Robin, making sure to knock him with her shoulder as she did. She stopped in front of the blonde. With a flick of the wrist, she levitated her previously discarded cloak to her hand, and addressed Terra. "Let's go."

Robin's eyes narrowed at the woman decked out in all back. "You're just jealous."

Raven turned back to him, her lips spread in a mocking smirk. "You wish." With that she spun around, pulling her cloak around herself and Terra in one sweeping motion. By the time she had finished the turn, the two girls were gone.

Once they were gone Robin made his way to Starfire's room. He would ask her about how she felt, he was sure she loved him. Raven had to be wrong. She was just jealous after-all. 'Bitch. Why can't she just be happy for Star and me? I'm finally ready to start a serious relationship and Raven discourages me.' He thought storming down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Relationship Guru**

 **Chapter 3**

When Raven and Terra landed outside of the theatre, the blonde put a hand to her head. "Whoa... I don't think I'll ever get used to that." After a moment she shook her head, clearing any after-effects of instant transportation.

Raven was just glaring at the big, flashy over-head sign that read: "Horror Tri-Feature: Tonight!"

Terra sighed in a defeated manner and grabbed Raven by the arm. "Come on! Let's go in and enjoy ourselves. We didn't come all this way for you to glower at the building."

Raven allowed herself to be dragged inside as she thought up a hundred thousand ways to mangle Robin. Raven had only been trying to help, to give him a heads-up. Now she was hoping that Starfire would be as insensitive as possible when breaking the 'oh-so-unbelievable' news to him. 'I really hope she breaks your heart Robin, then maybe you won't be such an ass.'

* * *

-back at the tower-

Three knocks. Four. 'What is taking her so long to get to the door?' It swished open. There stood a half-asleep Starfire, wrapped in a huge, terry-cloth robe. She suppressed a yawn as she looked slightly down at her visitor. The girl was fast to fall asleep, apparently.

"What is the matter Robin?" She asked still yawning.

"I..." Even though he knew what he needed to say, he didn't know how to go about doing it.

After a few minutes it looked as if he was going to say nothing and Star had all but fallen back into slumber against her doorway, strands of firey red hair falling into her eyes. "If you have nothing to say I suggest you get some rest and allow me to do the same."

Robin panicked as she stood upright and moved to close her door on him. "No, wait!" He took a step over the threshold, preventing it. "What I wanted to say is just that..." When he saw the look of boredom on her face, he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

Starfire grew stiff as a board, remaining completely unresponsive in shock, but only for a moment. Soon, a natural defensive action kicked in and she pushed him off of her in one, violent shove.

"Starfire? What's-"

"I do not appreciate you taking advantage of me! Have you no consideration for my feelings?!" She was exceedingly displeased with Robin's behavior.

"But I thought that-"

"No! You did not think Robin. Please, leave me be, I no longer wish to speak with you." She finished off quietly, closing the door in his face.

To say the rejection had hurt would be an understatement. Robin was, for lack of a better expression, devastated. How could Starfire, his Starfire push him away like that? 'That's what you get for being an immature little brat. If you had admitted your true feelings sooner, this wouldn't have happened.' He could hear his inner voice snickering at him. "Arg... be quiet!" He shouted to the empty hall.

After a while of stalking the halls of the tower trying to vent, he headed for bed. Unfortunately, sleep didn't seem to want to come as he lay awake rethinking all that had happened.

Starfire had returned to bed fuming. She couldn't believe Robin would have done something like that! Sure had it been but a few months ago she wouldn't have minded. No, she actually would have welcomed it. But things had changed, and so had she. She had finally realized that with Robin, she would forever be waiting for him to show himself to her, for him to open up.

She had decided to move on, invest her time in others, instead of wasting it away on a person who never really told her much of anything. In all actuality, she guessed she was the one team member he least trusted with his secrets, his emotions.

When she had first reached her decision, her heart was still in the wrong place, it was still with Robin. But slowly, with time, that had changed. Starfire now viewed him simply as a well-loved brother, nothing more. And, who in their right mind wants to be kissed by their brother? Ew.

Within a couple of minutes of these musing, she had drifted far off into the land of peaceful slumber.

* * *

Halfway through the second film, both Terra and Raven were wide-eyed and paranoid. They noticed shadows that may have flickered nearby and the tiniest of noises. At particularly gruesome moments, Raven would flinch and bite at her lip, but refused to look away. Terra would hide behind a part of Raven's cloak until the screams died down.

The theatre was only about half-full. Most people didn't think they could sit through three horror flicks and then trudge on home at around four in the morning. After the second film ended, people went off on their bathroom breaks, or simply to stretch out a bit before sitting for another two hours. Only about half the people who had been to the first two films showed up for the final round. Raven and Terra were two of the brave souls who stuck around.

The music started, the lights dimmed and the mood was set for the final show...

When they arrived home a clock flashed at them that it was 4:16. Terra suppressed a yawn as they made their cautious walk through the tower. Every shadow was given a second, wary glance. Every noise caused a slight jump. "Nope, I am definitely not getting any sleep 'til sun-up." Terra whispered to her companion.

Raven looked back at her. "Well, in that case, you've only got about two more hours to go." They both stopped. Their rooms were on either end of the hallway that now looked vastly too long. To top it off, this (for some odd reason) was the darkest hall of the whole tower. Minus the underground levels anyway. The two girls could barely make out each others silhouettes. Terra's room happened to be on this end.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Try to get some sleep, ok?" After having said that, Raven turned and started down the hall.

"Uh..." Terra trailed off before she had even begun her phrase.

Raven stopped and glanced at her friends worried expression. In response to it, she gave a reassuring semi-smile.

"Night." Terra finished, not sounding too sure of herself.

There was a grunt from somewhere behind Raven. Both girls screamed bloody murder and held onto one another in sheer terror. Their screams were accompanied by a third, shocked yell. The girls settled down as they recognized it as Changeling's voice. They looked down to see him cowering in the form of a kitten.

Terra was the first to speak. "Changeling!" Her relief quickly reformed into anger. "Never do that again you idiot!"

Back in human form he responded, "Sorry, but I didn't think anyone would be stalking the halls at this hour. Besides, your screaming scared the crap outta me!" He happened to be in nothing but a tank and boxer-shorts. He was a lanky young man, still with his boyish face. Despite being 'lanky' he wasn't skinny or flabby by any means, he'd actually gained some well placed lean muscle. These details did not escape Terra as she stared openly at him.

"So what were you doing anyway? It's like four twenty in the morning."

While her friends spoke, Raven put a hand to her heart in an attempt to calm it. Both Terra and Changeling appeared to get over the incident rapidly. They were already chatting animatedly.

Changeling turned to Raven. "Hey Rae, we're going down to the kitchen for some snacks. Then we're gonna watch 'Insomniac Music Theatre', wanna join us?"

"I'd rather not. Contrary to popular belief I do need to sleep. You guys have fun." She spoke already marching off to her room.

Changeling and Terra just gave a simple "OK" and were on their way.

Once they were out of sight it grew deathly quiet. Raven didn't like how quickly her heart was still beating. The effects of the scare still hadn't worn off. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her frame and lowered her hood over her eyes. She now blended completely with her surroundings. Once at her door, she looked about rapidly. She could have sworn she saw someone, she had felt their presence, and it was not one of her comrades. That was ridiculous though. No one (well, almost no one) could get through the towers security system without being detected. Raven entered her room, ignoring the feeling that she hadn't been alone in that hall.

In the hallway, the 'nonexistent' person giggled slightly. 'Oh, robbing this place is going to be fun! It'll have to wait though. When the Titans are away... Smoke comes out to play...' There was another series of giggles as a bunch of smoke filled a corner of the hall. A very faint and distant song played. It was -Carmen's theme, and as the smoke faded, so did the music and the giggles.

* * *

The next morning came without much preamble. The skies were grey and dark. It was one of those days where it would be dreary with a constant drizzle that would sometimes kick itself up a notch. The Titans unanimously decided to sleep in later than usual. Albeit, none of them planned on it, and each had their own reasons. The time was 9:53. All... er, most of them were usually up by then.

Starfire was generally up early enough not to be considered one who slept in, but not so early as to be called the 'early bird'. Decidedly, she did not enjoy rainy days and preferred to stay indoors. Of course, when one has got nothing to do, one opts for the obvious: a nap. Or in her case, she just never got out of bed.

Flashing red lights and a blaring alarm had her up and dressed at the speed of light. 'So much for staying out of the rain.'

* * *

Locked in his room, Robin remained awake, just staring at the wall ahead. He hadn't had a moment of sleep. Without his mask on the bags under his eyes were quite obvious. In fact, as he sat on the edge of his bed, hair in disarray, clad in nothing more than boxers and a robe (which he never bothered to tie closed) he looked like an ordinary guy. One that was in a sour mood nonetheless.

When the alarms went off he let out a sigh before leaping into action. 'Can't even brood in peace.'

* * *

Changeling and Terra were passed out on the couch. After only a half-hour of watching TV they had both fallen asleep. Changeling never got up before eleven unless he was dragged out of bed. Terra normally got up by 8:30, but after the all night movie marathon she wouldn't be getting up for a for them, they were forced awake by the deafening alarms. Terra had just to put her glasses back on for she had never changed out of her street clothes. She looked at Changeling hanging half-way off the couch and mumbling in his sleep. She hit him over the head repeatedly with a pillow.

-Changeling's dream-

 _"Captain! We can't hold them off! Our ship will be taken over!" A random man from 'Green Vessel' starship cried out over the blaring alarms._

 _"No," Changeling, the captain, said as he struggled fighting off two of the bad guys, "it won't." Before he knew it he was surrounded and was receiving countless blows to the head._

 _A far-away voice called to him. The hits became soft, unpainful. "Changeling!"_

-the dream fades out-

Changeling opened his eyes to see Terra standing over him, pillow in hand as bright red lights flashed around them. "Let's go! There's trouble."

He blinked rapidly, "Uh, yea, sure... just gotta change first. See ya there." 'Dream wrecker...'

* * *

Cyborg had gotten up at about six, and after tinkering with the car a little bit, he went back to his room for some more rest. Frankly, he couldn't work in such quiet conditions, everyone else had still been asleep. Might as well hop on the bandwagon right? This time though, he wasn't plugged in, nor was he on his usual metal slab. In fact, he was slumbering like any normal person on a cot he kept in his room. His snores were loud and almost comical.

His sleep was intruded on by the alarms. His one human eye cracked open and looked at the time. 'Ten AM? Damn, do they really have to start shit so early?' He thought this even as he made his way down.

* * *

Raven had gone to bed the night before, but had been unable to get to sleep until around 5:40. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. When she had gotten to sleep a strangely familiar song filled her head. In her dream she was walking through an endless fog. The song playing then became recognizable. She realized it was Car-

Raven sat up suddenly at the sounds of the alarm and the red lights flashing. Being highly disoriented she didn't bother to change out of her sleepwear which consisted of a purple cami and shorts. She just threw her black cloak on, pulled on her boots and flew down to meet with the others.

* * *

Soon they were all gathered. Starfire and Raven had been the first ones to show. Following them were Terra, Robin, Cyborg and Changeling. In that order.

"Robbery on the north end of town. The Museum of Fine Arts. Looks like a mob hit. They're armed and they've got a hostage." Raven finished explaining as Changeling strolled in.

Robin glared at her. Then he turned to the rest of the titans, while avoiding looking directly at Star. "Titans, GO!"

They all rushed out. Well, except for Raven. Se just stood there, arms crossed. After a few moments Starfire flew back in. "Come Raven!" She urged pulling the irrate woman by the arm, hence leading her out to battle.

* * *

A/N: The song is Carmen's Suite No. 2 by Bizet. Good song. Listen to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Relationship Guru**

 **Chapter 4**

Raven resisted the urge to shake Starfire off her arm, and instead transported them to the scene of the crime. They appeared in an alley between an apartment building and a bakery nearby the museum. In order to assess the situation the two women levitated to the roof of the bakery. From their perch they could see all the action down on the streets without being detected. Starfire shivered suddenly out of instinct. "Raven, did you not remember to change? You will freeze out here."

Starfire had been referring to her friends lack of uniform. Raven just shrugged, "When it rains, it pours. Come on." The statement could have been taken both literally or figuratively but Starfire had no time to ponder in which way Raven had meant it.

After pushing her rain-slick hair out of her face, Raven lead Starfire closer to the edge of the roof to have a clearer view of the chaos below. It was still hard to make out certain details though as the rain kept coming down in sheets nearly blurring everything. From where they stood they could see that the criminals had barricaded themselves in the museum and that a few of them actually stood outside guarding their ring-leader who was obviously inside. Mayhem ensued on the streets below as the thugs ran around shooting public property and laughing. Some people who had been caught in the middle of all this were ducking behind mailboxes or street benches. A few would scream every time shots were fired and the police were doing their best to remove everyone from the crossfire without being killed. One particular man had a hostage he was terrorizing, The girl couldn't have been far past her teens and it looked like the guy was ready to kill her off just to end her cries.

Police had surrounded the place and were attempting to set up communication with the criminals inside. Raven looked more closely and could see the police chief was nearly tearing out his hair as he barked orders back and fourth.

"Look Raven." Starfire prodded her gently to look in the direction she was pointing. There was a figure on the roof of the museum and it looked like he or she was getting inside. Unfortunately, Raven couldn't tell if it was S.W.A.T. or not. If it was, this situation was more out of hand than they had perceived.

"Okay Star, we've gotta do something. By the time everyone else arrives there may be no one left to save." Before either of the girls had time to form a plan, Raven's communicator went off. She flipped it open a bit impatiently, "What?" she asked the image on the screen.

"Raven, where the hell are you and Starfire?" Robin's voice pierced through the rush of wind and rain.

"We're picnicking while waiting on the rest of you guys, where do you think?" Raven's biting sarcasm was clear as day.

"Raven…" She rolled her eyes at his warning tone. Robin continued, "So, what's it look like?"

"We've found a way in, but we'd be following what could potentially be one of the suspects. You guys better hurry. The hostage situation is pretty ugly and Star already spotted what may be a S.W.A.T. team member. You know what that means."

"Alright. You two just hold your position. Changeling and I'll be arriving in a couple more minutes and Terra and Cyborg shouldn't be too far behind."

"Robin, I don't think we have a few minutes. A few people are down and a girl is going to die soon if we don't act." Raven responded as calmly as she could given the situation.

Starfire agreed looking over Raven's shoulder into the communicator. "She is correct Robin, we cannot await your arrival."

"I said don't mo-" Raven cut communication before he could continue.

"Ok Star, we've got to take them by surprise. When I disarm them, you fly down and subdue them while I look for the entrance on the roof. Knowing Robin they'll probably go busting in there with no semblance of a plan and that'll just alert the thugs to keep tighter hold on their hostages." No sooner had she spoken that they showed and did exactly what they shouldn't have. All Hell broke loose outside, there was no turning back.

"Damn!" Raven cursed before using her black powers to sweep all the thugs of their weapons. "Well, there are still more inside, we should go. Coming Star?"

"Yes, let us move quickly." The rest of the titans were swiftly taking down the thieves and cops began making arrests even as Starfire had responded to Raven.

Raven again transported herself and Star, this time onto the museum roof. The girls landed in a low crouch to avoid being seen readily. There were no words between the two, no question as to why they didn't just crash the party inside. It would have obviously been a mistake as they didn't know how many criminals were inside, how or if they were armed or even if they had more hostages inside. After a quick overview of the place they found a ventilation shaft they could enter through. Raven looked to Starfire who nodded before Raven dropped in. Starfire was not a moment after.

Once inside Raven began to move towards one of the screens when something very loud happened. Due to the fact the both of them were rain-soaked almost any movement they made caused slight squeaking noises. Both she and Starfire froze, this was going to be a bit more complicated than anticipated.

"We must proceed most cautiously." Starfire whispered.

Raven nodded. "I know, but if we move too slowly Robin and the rest of them are liable to come in here, guns blazing and make everything worse."

"I see." After they finished the quiet conversation they continued through the vents as quickly as possible without giving themselves away.

Soon enough they came upon one of the main exhibit rooms. Through the vents they could see the damage already done. In the center of the room one gruff looking man kept the four hostages they had lying face-down on the ground and he was waving his automatic weapon impatiently. There were three casualties in there; a security guard that had been gunned down by the entrance hall, an older looking woman and a teenaged boy. The former two had been dragged out of the way and dropped off near the guard's body if the blood trails told anything. There were at least three more thugs guarding the entrance to the enormous, high-ceiling room, all armed. From what they could see, the ring-leader was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit Ace, shut that bitch up! If I have to shoot another one of these fucking assholes dead, I will!" The man at the main entrance shouted to the gruff man. The hostage, hearing this actually became more frantic and louder in her whimpers and tears.

"Well, maybe if you could keep your trigger finger still, we wouldn't have five bodies and these whiny ass hostages would shut it!" Ace was screaming back at his partner.

A man on a higher balcony that they couldn't see called out. "Hey cool it Ace, you know BJ's temper, besides, the boss will be back any second and we can all get the fuck outta here."

Normally any of the Titans would be wary of the alarms they knew would be tripped by removing the grated covering for the ventilation, but at this point alarms had been deactivated. With a nod to one another they began their attack plan. Raven stood at the ready as Starfire reached for the grate. In one fell swoop Starfire had ripped it off and Raven had used her powers to disarm all of the bandits in sight. That second of confusion was all the girls had as they leapt out, ready for a fight. With minimal starbolts Star had managed to take down two of the three guys on the floor and Raven had disarmed and knocked out the guy up on the balconies. Unfortunately in the time it took them to do that, Ace was able to snatch up a hostage and put a knife to his throat. "Move and gramps here is dead."

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing green as she stood down. Raven frowned and didn't move. Before anyone could say or do another thing there was a puff of smoke and a woman, dressed rather oddly appeared before them. As the bit of smoke cleared Ace froze. "M'am, the titans-"

"I know very well what's happened." She turned to face the girls, her head tilting slightly to the side. She wore a two-piece mask that were two long diamond shaped, black and white strips of cloth, one over each eye. They began above her eyebrows and ended down at her jaw line. She had wavy brown hair pulled into a high pony tail that bounced as her head moved.

"Who the hell are you?" Raven asked.

A smile spread on the villains lips, she straightened and produced a gun from what appeared to be thin air. She pointed it at Raven, her smile wider. Raven's eyes narrowed a bit and Starfire clenched her fists ready to react. She then, slowly, moved the gun to point at a balding, middle-aged man on the ground.

"Do not move!" Starfire shouted, eyes glowing brightly, star bolts at the ready. Even as Starfire said this the woman lifted her gun and shot once. Her lackey looked shocked before slumping and hitting the ground, dead, his weapon clattering beside him. The man he had been holding at knife-point screamed and threw himself to the ground in a surrender.

The woman then nodded at Star and Raven, twirling a cane that looked suspiciously like an over-sized magic wand and the room began to fill with smoke and an odd tune began to play. Starfire lunged at the woman, and Raven began one of her chants but the smoke came too quickly.

At this point Terra and the guys burst in. "Dude! I can't see!" Changeling shouted transforming into a huge bird and flapping his wings trying to disperse the smoke cover.

"Shh!" Terra said in the general direction of Changeling's outline, she squinted her eyes trying to see something, anything in front of her. It was impossible.

Cyborg turned on his heat sensors. With this he could see somewhat better because of the white-hot cores of heat emanating from everyone in the room. Of course he also saw some bodies that looked like they weren't warm enough.

Raven had been probing around with her mind. The hostages were easiest to find, that and the victims. 'That's strange, I can feel three others, but it's like they're not really here…' It was like the villains were slowly dematerializing, It only took her a moment to realize, "They're getting away! Robin…!"

Before she could finish Robin had tossed a small sphere into the air. It exploded and began to rapidly clear the air, with it went the strange, eerie music. By the time the titans could see anything the criminals were gone. The six of them ran further into the room looking around frantically, suspiciously. "Get outta here!" Cyborg shouted at all the hostages and they scrambled away without question.

Terra was wide-eyed from seeing the victims and Changeling had just clenched his eyes shut at the sight. Robin growled in anger at their obvious failure. Finally, he looked at Cyborg who was kneeling beside a victim, running a test. "Verdict?"

"Dead."

"They're all dead." Raven added referring to the hostages who hadn't vacated the room.

"Damn!" Robin stabbed his bo-staff into a wall. "Raven, can you pick them up at all?" The criminals were what he meant.

"Sorry, but there's nothing. They're gone." She answered in monotone. Something was amiss, but there was something important here, a huge, glaring clue and she could not place it for the life of her.

A large black box started to descend from above on a simple cord. Anything the titans may have said was put on hold. They all stepped back, ready to attack or defend if need be. It hit the ground with a soft thud. Distorted tinkling music came from it. Raven shielded herself and the others.

Doooiiing!

The box popped open, they jumped. The little clown-like toy bounced around.

"A jack in the box!" They were all on the same page as Changeling even though no one else spoke.

Soon the toy began to speak, "Hiya Titans! Can you guess what is now worth millions, but will soon be rubble?" There was a pause. The toy began to give off a loud, mechanical laugh…..


	5. Chapter 5

"The building's gonna blow!" Cyborg shouted while running for the cackling jack in the box. "You guys get outta here, I'll try to disarm it!"

Changeling, Terra and Starfire didn't need to be told twice, they dashed outside to inform law inforcement of the developing situation and to aide them in evacuation of the surrounding area. Raven stared behind in order to help contain the bomb should Cyborg fail to discover how to disarm it.

"Cyborg, Raven! That's not the bomb!" Robin shouted getting his team mates attention just as Cyborg reached the box. "It's a trap, the entire building's been rigged!"

Cyborg felt like he'd just been punched in the gut, "Shit..." He backed away and looked at his remaining team mates.

Raven didn't say anything nor did she stop to question how Robin knew this or why some random robbery was actually a death trap. Instead she used her powers to move the three of them outside where everyone was still busy getting everything evacuated.

"Get everyone as far from here as possible!" No one argued with Raven as she took to the air. They all just moved faster as Cyborg and Robin joined in moving detained criminals and civilians alike. Despite the rush it almost felt like everyone was going in slow motion. Rain kept pouring relentlessly from the dsrkened skies. There was simply no time. Raven felt the explosion before it happened, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

Her dark power shot fourth from her floating form. It immediately engulfed the massive building even as the explosion began to expand out in an inferno of bright orange flames. It was an impressive sight, the explosions deafening boom was muffled as it transformed into a black shrouded implosion being forced back into itself by the dark aura. All activity in the general area has ceased as everyone gazed open mouthed at the scene.

Raven's body continued to float in the rain and whipping wind, eyes glowing white until the last of the explosion finally collapsed in on itself. The black shield dropped, the sorceress went limp and her body began plummeting to the ground but was caught by the Titan's swift masked leader.

Robin looked down at her pale face, rain soaked hair was plastered to her cheek as the drops pelted down on them. The amount of power needed to create and maintain that large and strong of a containment shield had drained every last ounce of energy Raven possessed rendering her unconscious. The rest of the Titans gathered around Robin in less than a moment, concern for their friend obvious on their faces.

"Dude! That was intense!" Changeling exclaimed as he stared down at Raven's limp form. "Nice catch Rob, I didn't even see her fall!"

Terra nodded in agreement. "That was incredible! I had no idea Raven could do that!"

Robin didn't respond, instead he handed Ravwn over to Starfire who picked her up gently, "Take her home Star, she needs rest."

Star nodded and quickly took off flying towards Titans Tower.

Robin looked at the others, "Changeling, Terra, you two help the emergency personnel. Cy, come with me, we need to talk to the police chief." Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled, there was still a lot of work to do.


End file.
